Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer is a Hero from the Hero Factory Alpha Team. Biography Early Career Stringer was created at Hero Factory and became a member of Alpha 1 with Preston Stormer, Von Ness and Dunkan Bulk under the command of Thresher. Stringer and Bulk arrested Toxic Reapa as he attempted to rob a museum with Jawblade, although the latter escaped. Stormer was sent with Stringer to go watch over a mining move after Stormer had seen the mission by Thresher on the mission tablet. There was no move however, just mining robots prepared to attack the Heroes; however XT4 appeared and saved them, saying he was the new Hero for Alpha 1. As he was brought back to Hero Factory, XT4 quickly turned evil and escaped on a Hero Craft. Stormer and Stringer's Hero Craft stayed airborne while Von Ness and Bulk went down on Asteroid J-54, where XT4 was engineering a prison break. They became trapped between a mining freighter with its engines rigged to detonate by Splitface and Black Phantom's ship. Black Phantom contacted Stormer and informed him of the Legion of Darkness before Stringer sent the ship toward Black Phantom. The criminal's ship sped off and the explosion from the freighter knocked Stormer and Stringer out. Thresher saved them and brought them back to Hero Factory where it was announced Akiyama Makuro was closing the Hero Factory. Stringer, Bulk, and Von Ness left but were recalled by Stormer. They arrived in time to stop Black Phantom and his legion from destroying Hero Factory, rescuing Thresher and Stormer. Due to their success, Makuro re-opened Hero Factory. At one time the Alpha 1 Team had a mission to investigate the disappearance of Almaak IV after being told of it by officials of Almaak V. Stringer noticed that the moon of Almaak IV had a normal orbit around nothing, and used this information to reveal that the planet was being cloaked by members of Almaak V's government. Almaak IV was uncloaked, and those behind the scheme were arrested by the Hero Factory. Another time, Stringer was dispatched to a freighter whose crew had gone in sleep mode. There he saw Core Hunter was on the ship, but they were both attacked by an extremely powerful winged creature. They were forced to band together to try and defeat it, but realized it only wanted to escape. Stringer navigated the creature through the airlock system while Core Hunter controlled it; however, the villain left Stringer to die in space. The creature saved Stringer and threw him in Core Hunter's ship, and Core Hunter left in Stringer's. However due to the Hero tracking chip in Stringer's vehicle, the ship piloted Core Hunter straight to Makuhero City where he was jailed. Rise of the Rookies Stringer, Bulk and Stormer were later called in to guard a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9 and were attacked by Rotor and XPlode, during which Stringer was knocked out by XPlode's Meteor Blaster. After XPlode dumped Rotor, William Furno attempted to cuff Rotor, but failed and Rotor escaped. Stringer and Bulk later went to Lemus 2 Explosives Plant and secured it with Breez and Surge. They then received a call from Tantalus 5 and headed there with Breez and Surge. They found themselves under attack from Corroder. Stringer drew Corroder while Surge covered Bulk, whho was trapped under some girders. They formed a Hero Cell until Furno showed up and bluffed Breez having a full hero team on her ship. Stringer told Surge about the Von Ness mission in New Stellac City. They then returned to Hero Factory and Bulk's core was recharged, and they went to the Quaza Chamber themselves. After the mission in Mekron City, Stringer and Bulk guarded Stormer while under the influence of Nanobots. He then went berserk and attacked Furno, Stringer and Bulk, stealing a jet pack and heading for a billboard in the center of the city, Stringer, Bulk, Breez and Surge went to Lunar Tratix to retrieve a key ingredient to destroy the nanobots and encountered a Tratix Reptoid. It caught Surge, but Breez got it to help get the ingredient and Stormer was cured. Alpha Team also heard a fake alert from Von Nebula stating meteors hit New Stellac City and headed there, finding the monument of the Drone. Thunder and Corroder attacked and they lost contact when Stormer was hit by Thunder's Nebula Gas Cannon. He survived thanks to armor Quadal gave him and they saved the Rookie Division from Von Nebula's Gang when Nebula stripped them of their weapons and Furno and Stormer entered his black hole. Stringer, Bulk, Breez and Surge took on Thunder, Corroder, XPlode and Meltdown after they ran out of ammo and used their Particle Seperators to avoid XPlode's attack from the Explosive Spikes. Stringer then wrapped all four villains up with Bulk using a piece from the Drone monument and returned to Makuhero City. Savage Planet Stringer was present when Makuro revealed the Upgrade to 2.0 and was later at Surge's ceremony. He was later upgraded to 2.0 once the technology had been perfected enough. Stringer was later playing Roboball with Furno, Nex and Bulk against ten virtual players. They won when they received a call and went to Nathaniel Zib who revealed Rocka had gone missing on Quatros and had reported that wildlife there had gone mysteriously savage. They put on special 3.0 animal armor and headed to the savage planet. They found Rocka unconscious and Furno chased the Witch Doctor. He was defeated and Stringer and Nex rendezvous with him. They were then attacked by a Raw-Jaw, Waspix and Scorpio when Witch Doctor recalled them. They made their way to the Quatros Teleporter and Stormer let Furno and Rocka set up their own teams and Stringer teamed up with Nex on Furno's team. They were attacked by Waspix and Scorpio and Nex and Stringer took on Scorpio while Furno fought Waspix. They defeated Scorpio by dunking him and they used the roboball hyperpunch to beat Waspix and then Stringer broke the Quaza Spikes, freeing Waspix. They then fled to the Quaza Temple with Scorpio chasing them and rescued the shrunk Rocka, Stormer and Bulk, restoring their size and freeing Raw-Jaw. Stringer and Bulk freed the Fangz hounds and restored Quatros. Breakout Stringer headed to the Villain Storage to stop the Villains from escaping and fought Splitface. Fire Lord and Jetbug attempted to attack him and Rocka attempted to help, but Spitface threw Stringer into Rocka as Fire Lord and Jetbug hit him and they escaped. He was then applied with new Hero Cuffs and upgraded with new armor to chase down Voltix. Stringer pursed Voltix to Tanseri VI and found him trying to steal the power from the Tanseri VI Energy Collection Array and create the ultimate electric weapon. Voltix turned off Stringer's Hero Cuffs and then surprised him. Stringer retrieved his cuffs when Voltix absorbed lightning from the array into his Volt Blaster and shocked him. However, it powered up his Hero Core and the energy cells absorbed his power, allowing Stringer to capture him. He encountered Core Hunter along the way returning until Core Hunter was chased away by Bulk. He returned after the fight with Black Phantom. The Doom Box Later on, Voltix managed to strike back and Stringer tried to recapture him, but Voltix forced Stringer into the wall and headed out of the factory. Stringer was recalled with the rest of Alpha 1 to stop Core Hunter from assembling the Doom Box. After reviewing Bulk's, Stormer's, and Stringer's mission logs, Alpha 1 was dispatched to probable locations of the Doom Box fragments. Surge and Stringer were sent to the freighter where Stringer had battled Core Hunter right before his capture by Hero Factory, as the villain had supposedly hidden the fragment in the ship's cargo hold. Navigating the ship, they were attacked by Core Hunter's many minions, and Stringer was pinned down. However, the other Heroes arrived and saved Stringer, and they all confronted the villain. Surge shocked Core Hunter, causing the villain to spasm and accidentally reform the Doom Box, but Arctur arrived, shattered it again, and teleported Core Hunter to the only place he could actually reform the Doom Box. Arctur explained that Core Hunter has to activate the Doom Box for it to be destroyed, as then the villain's Hero Core Remover Tool could absorb the energies. The Heroes and Arctur then confronted Core Hunter at the Doom Box's forging site. Stormer manipulated Core Hunter into activating the Doom Box, and Breez then used Core Hunter's weapon to absorb the Doom Box's energies. This ended the Doom Box's threat, but gave Core Hunter unlimited power. Core Hunter defeated Stringer and the other Heroes save Surge, who reflected the Doom Box's energy at Core Hunter. This caused the villain's body to fold in on itself, and he vanished. After the Heroes returned to Hero Factory, the Doom Box was locked away, and Stringer continued to round up villains. Abilities and Traits Jimi Stringer enjoys fighting for the Hero Factory cause, but is very laid-back, and cool under pressure during missions. This attitude occasionally annoys his teammates, but helps him in dealing with the stressful situations they get into. Unlike the other members of the Alpha 1 Team, Stringer likes working with rookie Heroes. Stringer has a passion for music, and applies his casual, philosophical attitude about fighting toward lyric composition as well. Stringer was upgraded to a 2.0 form with the mass change initiated by the Hero Factory; he was also briefly upgraded to 3.0, along with other members of Alpha 1, with animal armor based on attributes of the black bear. After the mass breakout at Hero Factory, Stringer was given new armor specially designed to counter the criminal Voltix, including speakers built into his armor designed to disrupt the path and intensity of the villain's electric weapons. Tools Stringer carried a Sonic Boom Weapon, which helped him use his love for music as a fighting style. When he received his upgrade to 3.0 form, Stringer carried a Triple-Bladed Bear Claw, with a built-in plasma blaster. After the breakout, Stringer was given a Sonic Blaster. Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team